Med Store Krefter Kommer Et Stort Behov For Og Ta En Lur
by TheNorwegianAuthor
Summary: Nico skyggereiser til Grimauld Place og finner snart ut at ikke alt er som det ser ut som... ONESHOT!


**Dette er en oversettelse av `With Great Power Comes a Great Need to Take a Nap` skrevet av TheNorwegianAuthor (Meg).**

* * *

Alt startet med meg og fetteren min Percy, sønn av den greske hav-guden Posidon, i skogen.

Vi gjemte oss fra en _rasende _Annabeth - Percy og jeg, kanskje eller kanskje ikke, rotet i plantegningene hennes - når vi hørte henne.

"TAREHJERNE, NICO - HVOR MANGE GANGER HAR JEG SAGT AT DERE_ IKKE_ FÅR RØRE _MINE _PLANTEGNINGER, VIS DERE OG TA KONSEKVENSENE! NÅR JEG FINNER DERE SKAL JEG FORE DERE TIL MRS. O`LEARY", Skreik hun.

Så Percy, med all tangen inni hode hans, bare _måtte _prøve og drepe _oss_:  
"HA - MRS. O`LEARY ER MIN HUND, HO VIL IKKE GJØRE SOM DU SIER, SUPER HJERNE!", Ropte han med et selvtilfreds smil til kjæresten sin.

"Percy, din _tosk_ - du har nettop git bort gjemmestedet vårt!", Hveste jeg til han.  
Den solbrune huden hans ble mange toner lysere da han spurte (tryglet) meg om og skyggereise oss bort derfra. For dere som ikke vet det er skyggereising en måte for sønner av den greske guden Hades å transportere seg selv og andre gjennom skygger.

"Nei, dette er 110 prosent _din_ feil - jeg stikker nå - det var fint og kjenne deg Perce!" Jeg smilte av det skrekkslagne uttrykket hans mens jeg hoppet inn i skyggene og-

"JEG FANT DERE - DERE TO SKAL SÅ FÅ DET, HVORDAN VÅGER DERE OG RØRE MINE PLANTEGNINGER ETTER"-

Jeg fikk panikk - HEI, ikke se sånn på meg! Sinte barn av Athene er farligre (og mye mer blodtørstige) en stygge Medusa! - og tenkte "FÅ MEG VEKK HERFRA", mens jeg smeltet inn i de behagelige skyggene.

To ord - DÅRLIG IDE!

* * *

Mens jeg hoppet inn i skyggene konsentrerte jeg meg på å komme meg bort, istedenfor hvor jeg ville ende opp...  
Dette, naturligvis, hadde hendt før.  
Jeg var ikke så veldig bekymret siden jeg (nesten) alltid endte opp i den samme lille kinesiske landsbyen. Jeg havnet der så ofte at folk har begynt å kalle meg "Den triumferende engel", noe som navnet mitt, Nico di`Angelo, faktisk betydde... TUSEN TAKK (IKKE) SÅ MYE; MAMMA! - Ingenting sier `Dødelig-Sønn-Av-De-Dødes-Herre-Som-Kan-Drepe-Deg-M ed-Øyne-Lukket-Og-Begge-Henda-På-Ryggen`, som en `Triumferende Engel`!

De hadde til og med en helligdag (3. September, det var den første gangen jeg var der) når hele landsbyen, og noen ganger turister, gikk rundt å lette etter meg!

Den første gangen jeg endte opp der var jeg tolv år (rett etter at store-søstra mi, Bianca, døde) og hadde feilet mitt første forsøk på skyggereising, jeg landet i midten av en liten landsby og spurte et par tenåringer hvor jeg var og de svarte at jeg var i `Taymonde, Kina`...

_DET _var en pinlig opplevelse!

ARGH - DUMME HALVGUD ADHD! De fleste halvguder har ADHD, det redder livet vårt i kamp. Noe vi halvguder dessverre havner i nokså ofte, både mot guder og monstre, noen ganger til og med hverandre.

Skyggereisen var nesten over og jeg gjorde meg klar for å hoppe ut i Taymonde når plutselig - BANG!

Jeg var sugd tilbake i skyggene til Apollo vet hvor.  
Jeg prøvde å ta kontroll og sende meg selv tilbake til halvguds-leiren (Hades hytta siden jeg IKKE ville treffe på Annabeth akkurat nå), men det funket ikke, hvem det nå en var som gjorde dette var enten en gud eller en gudinne - for denne sønnen av Hades viste hvordan å styre skyggereisingen sin!

* * *

Skyggene spyttet meg ut og jeg var plutselig i en mørk, forlatt gate.

Det var noen gammle, muggene hus der som så ut som om de var klippet ut fra en gammel horror film. Et av husa hadde en hage, men ingen av de andre, en McDonalds Happy Meal lag ved siden av en søppelkasse og det var et skilt på kanten av gata hvor det stod noe som så ut som `Grapemilu Pelac`, men siden jeg hadde dyslexi kunne det bety absolutt hva som helst. Gaten var helt øde, det var ikke en eneste lyd.

Jeg ble anspent og så nermere på husa, nesten sikker på at et monster kom til å hoppe ut og prøve og spise meg, og også inspirere plassen for noe som var verdt en gud eller gudinnes tid til sende meg hit.

Noe var helt klart feil med bygningene... BINGO!

Talla var feil!  
Det stod: 10, 11, **13**, 14 - det var ikke noe tolv-tall!

Jeg visste det var noe rart her!

Jeg studerte det jeg trodde var en hage mellom nr. 11 og nr. 13. Det var definitivt _ikke_ en hage - hager har gress og blomster, ikke gjørme og stein. Jeg gikk nærmere gapet mellom 11 og 13 og så noe glimre i lufta.

Jeg gikk enda nærmere og glimringen kom igjen før et helt hus sto der det før hadde vært et gap.

Huset var større og mørkere en de andre og det var et hint av noe... unaturlig i luften rundt det (Duh, et usynlig hus, det er normalt for vanlig dødelige). Jeg gikk forsiktig nærmere døra og prøvde å åpne den, men den var låst.

Jeg trakk på skuldrene og skyggereiste inn i huset. (Denne gangen funket det heldigvis normalt.)

Huset lignet litt på pappa`s palass, bare at det var støvete og ikke hjemmekoselig i det hele tatt. (Ja, Hades palass er hjemmekoselig, på en måte - han, Persefone og jeg bor der - du trodde vel ikke virkelig at vårt _hjem_ var som det store og skumle tronerommet? Det var bare sånn for å skremme halvguder og for å se mektig ut når andre guder var på besøk, resten av palasset var veldig beboelig.

Jeg tenkte på å utforske resten av huset, men ombestemte meg. Det var aller mest sannsynlig monstre her inne... Hvem andre en monstre og guder har usynlige hus uansett?

Jeg fortet meg til skyggene og skyggereiste tilbake til Hades hytta og landet mykt i senga mi.

Jeg vuderte å dusje og ta på en rein pyjamas, i det minste ta av skoa, men bestemte meg for at det var unødvendig... spesielt siden puta mi var så myk...


End file.
